Loyal Hearts
by wonwingangel
Summary: A side project from my main story. It is a sequel to FF9. Overall, I'm attempting to do something everybody tells me is impossible. To make a combination of Freya and Steiner... a Freiner? Anywho, new threats will appear and adventure will commence...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is about Final Fantasy 9, of which I don't own any rights to.

Hey, everybody. This is a little story project I put together for myself. I've got so many ideas for stories, but I don't have time for them all. Yet, I wanted to write this one and take a break from my main story, so I hope you guys like it. Basically, it is a sequel to FF9 and what happens afterwards. This chapter alone deals with the moments right after they leave the Iifa tree. In the summary, I noted that this story will be a pairing of Freya and Steiner, but in this chapter it doesn't appear that it will be. Well, trust me, it will be. And, lastly, like I said, this is just something fun for me to do whenever I want a break from my main project. Thus, I probably won't be able to update it as fast, moreover, as regular as my main project. Of course, reviews always are a deciding factor in my choices. I want all the constructive criticism I can get so I can become a better author. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Prologue

Loyal Hearts

* * *

    The most gorgeous woman, worn from her long journey, stood speechless at the edge of the grand ship that soared high into the sky. She leaned over, holding ever so lightly on the side railings, staring at the one man she had fallen in love with. She could not bring herself to smile to the young man who gazed back at her from the ground. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just come back with her. Why did he "have" to do this?

    The airship continued to gain altitude and now the man appeared to be a dot as he walked to the edge of an enormous cliff. She looked up and saw what appeared to be the end of the world. A large mountainous-like tree was centered in the fifteen-mile gorge. The area around the tree was alive and dancing with thick roots that moved like snakes across the chasm. That man was going back to the tree, regardless of the situation. How would he survive? Would she ever see him again? Then, she was too far to see him anymore, but she continued to watch the chaos. Suddenly, she began crying and couldn't contain herself anymore.

    "Princess..." A bulky man said behind her.

    She turned and looked into a man who followed her to the end of the world. A man who never left her side and kept her safe. He was a knight and a proud one at that. The man was three times her size in every direction, but, below his shiny armor, was only muscle and heart. She fell apart and ran into his arms. The knight, surprised at first, hugged back, trying to comfort her.

    "Princess," the knight said warmly, "I beseech you to come back inside. Please, you can't watch this frightful sight anymore. I've come to trust Zidane and you must too. He shall be fine."

    The knight looked up across the chaotic scenery and bit his lip. 'That bastard!' He thought to himself. 'What was he thinking? I would've done anything to keep him from the princess at first, but now, he leaves her? Right when they're suppose to be together? Preposterous! Argh!'

    "Yes, Steiner..." The princess said lightly. "I don't think I want to watch anymore..."

    "Come," the knight said with a slight smile, "let me take you in."

    As the knight held onto her, he looked up and saw the Red Rose, another airship, flying next to the Hilda Garde, the ship they were on. Beaxtrix was on the Red Rose. She was the knight's newfound love. They had come together by mistake, but it seemed like fate that truly brought them together. He couldn't wait to finally speak with her again.

    Steiner couldn't wait to go back home...

* * *

    Freya was a proud warrior of a dying race. She was a Burmecian, a rat-like species. She was considered a beautiful woman in the eyes of other Burmecians. Her spirit and devotion was on a different scale of beautiful. She had helped in saving the world and was ready to rebuild Burmecia. She was ready to gather her fellow Burmecians and rebuild their wonderful civilization. She was ready to return to her own love and see if she could find a way to restore him. He had lost his memory. He was another warrior of the race, but something had happened to steal his memory while he had journeyed to fight threats against his kingdom. Now that the world was safe, she was ready to solve that mystery, which haunted her mind.

    Freya had isolated herself into a cabin room on the Hilda Garde. She wanted to be alone. She was also worn out from their extensive journey. She sat down on a pullout bed and laid her head against the wall. Her long wing-like ears twitched as they felt the wooden wall. She closed her eyes and thought about the previous events.

    She fought with the group against Kuja, a man born on a different planet. An angel of death ordered to disrupt Gaia's peace. He was the man that the fool Zidane was now chasing after. But, after Kuja was defeated, the crystal came to life. It had decided that Kuja's actions were reason enough to eliminate all life. Thus, the battle had not ended with Kuja. The heroes were now up against a far stronger opponent and they were weak. Kuja had selfishly brought down the group of heroes along with his own defeat by casting a superior spell upon them. So, a battle with the creator seemed to be an impossibility.

    Yet, out of the eight heroes, they came up with a way. Four of the heroes magically sacrificed their strength to the other four, allowing them to recover. Freya was one of the four to give her strength. She gave her strength to Steiner, the admirable knight. She believed his heart and mind was like her own, constantly concerned for her kingdom. She felt he would be able to continue the battle like she would have. And, she was glad with her decision after watching the fierce battle.

_    Knock, knock..._

    Freya opened her eyes and looked at the door. She paused for a second and then chose to answer.

    "You can enter..."

    The door pulled open and a man leaned his head down in order to enter the small cabin room. His flaming red hair covered his eyes and only his long chin could truly be seen. He hunched over and let his arms dangle to the side.

    "Yes...?" She said, slightly surprised to see him.

    "Cid's requesting we all gather at the control center." The man said gruffly.

    She nodded, but the man had already left the room without shutting the door. She got up and grabbed her lance. She looked at it for a moment. Then, she kissed the blade at its end.

    "You have served me well." She said with a long-awaited smile. "Now... We must rebuild our home."

* * *

    The fleet of airships flew non-stop to the kingdom of Lindblum, headed by the Hilda Garde and the Red Rose. Regent Cid had declared today victorious and that everyone was welcome to his castle for celebration. Now was not the time to focus on the despairing events they had all been through, but a time to enjoy a new beginning. It was a time to rejoice and be happy. Cid knew that after the celebration, everyone had a lot of work to do and he wanted everyone to relax first. He wanted them to know that they were all true heroes.

    Thus, the ships arrived at Lindblum and everyone departed into the large castle. An enormous feast was ordered to the chefs and cooks. But, there was too many people to all gather in a single room. So, Cid separated the groups across various rooms, but everyone was allowed to go wherever to converse. The grand room was reserved for the heroes who directly battled the enemy.

    The Regent, along with his wife Hilda, sat at the head of the table. To his right, was Princess Garnet, Steiner immediately to her side. On his left, Vivi sat straight up, patiently waiting for his meal. Of course, Eiko was very impatient and pounded the table as if it would hurry up the preparation of the meal. For some odd reason, Amarant, the reformed assassin, sat next to Eiko, shaking his head at the impatient little girl. Quina, the creature of the rarest of species, sat next to Steiner. S/he was just as impatient for the food as Eiko. Freya sat by herself on the opposite end of the table from Cid.

    Cid stood and cleared his throat.

    "What..." Cid said pausing for dramatic effect. "What does one say to the heroes who will become glorious legends to our future generations? We are blessed as they sit before us. I have no words reserved for the entirety of such a remarkable group to truly honor you. Thus, I have to speak to each of you individually...

    "Vivi, the mage with a heart stronger than any other being I've ever known. You have grown to become a wise man. Your skill is unmatched and I pray your days our long and blessed.

    "Eiko..." Cid turned to the little girl. She finally stopped pounding the table to hear his words.

    "Eiko. Such a young lady. Why, you should not have had to deal with such matters as the end of the world. Yet, you are of a particular breed that allows you to summon forth the great eidolons of our world. A very rare thing indeed and I am particularly blessed to have come to know you. I..."

    Then, Cid looked at his wife.

    "Rather, 'we' have something we wish to ask you. We would be honored to have you come and live with us. Will you accept my invitation? I promise you, we will love you with all of our hearts."

    Eiko's jaw dropped and pushed the seat back. She walked over to him and looked up into his elderly eyes. Then, she screamed and jumped into his arms. Cid was at first taken back by her reaction and then, he squeezed her tightly. His face flushed red and his face wrinkled with a large smile. Everyone at the table clapped for the new family. Cid continued his speech, holding the little girl.

    "Amarant. You shouldn't be part of this team for completely different reasons. But, here you are and you have proven that there's more to you than we all believed you to be. Haha. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are more than welcome to this kingdom."

    Amarant didn't react to Cid's speech. He simply wasn't sure if to take it as a compliment or as an insult. But, Cid continued without waiting for a response.

    "Freya. Dragon Knight of Burmecia. You have suffered great consequences from this war and continue to fight purely. If there is anything that my kingdom can do in your favor, then let it be known. We can never truly repay you in such a way that you'd ever be fully repaid. But, we will do whatever we can. I will personally deliver you to Burmecia tomorrow as you have requested via the Hilda Garde."

    At this point, everyone looked at Freya. They weren't sure what she was going to do, but it seemed as if Freya had plans of her own. They all smiled as if wishing her good luck.

    "And Quina..." Cid continued, asking a rhetorical question. "Just how exactly did you get involved?"

    Quina's long mouth opened revealing its long tongue, which rolled out down to the bottom of its belly.

    "Ah yes. Food. Well, regardless of your major weakness, you've turned out to be quite an asset to the team. You are just as important as everyone else, whether they recognize that or not. So, we've prepared a special meal for you..."

    Quina started bouncing up and down and everyone laughed.

    "Steiner, loyal knight of Alexandria, captain of the Pluto Knights, and humble guardian of princess, now queen, Garnet til Alexandros..."

    Steiner bowed his head modestly.

    "And still at her side. Your strength and your sword have defeated the fiercest of enemies. Tomorrow, you shall return to your beloved kingdom and take rank as one of the greatest knights in the history of Alexandria and the world. Here's to you."

    Cid raised his glass and everyone smiled at the blushing knight. Then, there's was an awkward pause. Cid slowly turned his eyes to Garnet and took a deep breath.

    "Queen Garnet..." Cid said, but then swallowed all following words.

    Garnet recognized Cid's feelings and raised her hand.

    "Uncle Cid." She said as she stood up. "It is okay. I am now the queen of Alexandria as you have said. I must endure my responsibilities and duties as a queen would. And... I thank everyone for their help and..."

    She paused and looked at Cid, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

    "and Zidane. He has changed us all and led us all to hope. To love. To dream and believe. And, though he is not with us right now, he would not want us to be distraught about his absence. He would tell us to go forward and he would lead us to where we are to go. Therefore, I shall do what is required of me and pray for his quick return. Until then, we must hope."

    Everyone looked down solemnly as if they were already praying for him. Garnet sat down and Cid finally put Eiko down, who went to her seat. Cid then put his hands on the table and leaned over.

    "Queen Garnet is right." Cid finally spoke again. "We must push on now. We have to rebuild our world and we have to continue with our heads held high. We will keep an eye on the Iifa Tree and we will inform you all of its status. Mikoto has personally volunteered to lead the study of the environment and the search of Zidane..."

    And, then, ten fully dressed chefs came in and delivered countless plates overflowing with food to the large table.

    "So, now, we have a lot to do. But, that will all start tomorrow. Until then, we must enjoy and feast upon this great food. So, let the celebration of Gaia's most prominent heroes commence!"

    Then, Cid began a chain of toasts depending on personal preference by raising his glass.

    "To legendary heroes!"

    "To Alexandria!" Chimed Steiner.

    "To Burmecia!" Freya exclaimed proudly.

    "To hope!" Vivi said beaming.

    "To Zidane." Amarant said quietly, raising his own glass.

    Everyone paused and then, they all said in unison, "To Zidane!"

    Well, everyone except Quina and Eiko, who had merely finished their meals.

    "Quina finally find good tasties!" Quina exclaimed with his/her mouth full.

    Everyone laughed and started eating as well. The mood for the rest of the dinner was a lot more relaxed and everyone told their own stories. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Garnet smiled and joined in on the fun. Yet, in the back of her mind, she was still concerned for Zidane. But, she would try to be as happy as she could until she saw him again. She would just have to wait...

* * *

    The party continued late into the night. All the various nations of Gaia had assembled to Lindblum's castle and the town below was stirring as well. Cid approved a fireworks show that was spectacular. The fireworks exploded high in the sky over the sea beside the cliff that Lindblum sat on. The Pluto knights were there along with hundreds of Alexandrian Soldiers. Lindblum soldiers had a hard time getting used to their recent enemy, but everyone eventually got over their differences and enjoyed the night.

    It was good to have fun, but at the same time, Freya was exhausted. She was ready to lay her head down and sleep for days. Thus, she was the first to decide to retire. She had been allotted a nice room in the castle on the third floor. She walked slowly up the stairs thinking various thoughts.

    "Freya..."

    She turned around to see Alexandria's finest knight, along with Alexandria's most talked about knight, Beatrix.

    "Are you really going back to Burmecia?" The knight asked.

    "Yes... It is my home."

    "Are you sure you don't want to come to Alexandria with us?" Steiner continued. "You'd be most welcome in our nation."

    Freya looked again at Beatrix and then back at Steiner.

    "I, like you, have a duty to uphold. I need to do this for my kingdom and for myself. I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror until I'm sure I have done something for Burmecia."

    "Very well..." Steiner said. "I shall bid you farewell tomorrow."

    "Thanks. But, it isn't goodbye, it's see-ya-later, as Zidane would put it."

    "Yes." Steiner said with a smile. "See...ya...later."

    And, thus, Freya continued up the stairs towards her room. Steiner turned to Beatrix.

    "I... Don't think she's ever going to be able to forgive me." Beatrix said looking up the stairs.

    "Nay. She understood your situation. It was your job, your order, to attack Burmecia. We just need to give her enough time for the wound to mend." Steiner said consolingly.

    "I suppose." She said turning to him.

    "We've got to take care of the Queen now. She will need all the help she can get."

    Thus, the two of them walked side by side back to the celebration. But, Steiner looked back at the staircase for just a moment. He knew Freya was in a difficult situation and he wanted to help. 'Perhaps, I can get the Pluto Knights to help rebuild her kingdom. Yes, that's a good idea.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. I know, I know. Not much actual story to it, but most first chapters start off that way. Tell me what you think. Check out my bio too, that's where I've described all my future projects. Lata. 


	2. Home

Disclaimer: Disclaiming can be found on the first chapter.

**Author's Notes**: Check the bottom for Replies to Reviewers and Community Advertisement section.

**Date Chapter Posted: **1/07/2004

* * *

Chapter 1

Home

* * *

"Good luck to you Freya, Dragon Knight of Burmecia," Regent Cid said, taking her hand firmly. 

Freya stood straight and held the old man's hand tightly. "Thank you."

She was the first to return to her home. The kingdom of eternal rain was barren and ravaged, but it was her home nonetheless. The destruction tugged at her exhausted heart, but she would not allow it to show. She had wanted to rebuild it since she saw it that fateful day and now she could finally get started on it.

"Freya, Freya!" Eiko shouted as she ran to the Burmecian and jumped up into her arms.

"Oh Eiko, be strong." Freya comforted, enjoying the love she felt holding the child.

Eiko giggled. "Strong? Me? You're the one who needs to be strong!"

Freya smiled at the little girl and put her down so that she could return to the airship. Once the purple-haired child got inside, the ship's ground exit closed and the engines began pumping as the blades started to spin, muting the sound of falling rain. Freya stood on the ground holding her spear parallel with her body as she peered through the rain, watching the airship rise and turn towards North Gate. Freya let out a long sigh and turned towards the remains of her kingdom.

Her walk through the ruins was saddening and lonely. She walked aimlessly through the city, stepping between piles of rubble. A puddle of rain amassed on the brim of her hat and drops streamed down her long jacket. She made her way up to the castle, reflecting on memories passed long ago.

When she made her way through the various walls separating the city from the royal grounds, she found a male sitting at a circular fountain. The male held a spear at his side and stared at the ground. She walked slowly over to him, immediately recognizing him.

"Sir Fratley?"

The Burmecian turned his head up to see her and smiled warmly as the rain fell into his eyes.

"Freya, correct?"

Her hopes of their loving past were short-lived as she nodded, accepting Fratley's loss of memory.

"What brings you to Burmecia?" He questioned.

She sat next to him and looked away from his eyes, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her. "It is my home."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Do you know…" Fratley started, breaking the silence. "Do you know what happened here?"

"War." She sighed. "A pointless war that took many souls."

"Beatrix?" Fratley wondered, a bit of anger in his tone.

"Beatrix?" Freya responded, wondering why he had said that.

"I'm sorry," Fratley said. "There are only a few things I can remember. When I ask myself who I am, I respond with 'Burmecia.' When I hear 'war', I connect it with Beatrix."

"Oh," Freya replied, trying to force the lump in her throat down. "You mustn't. She was following chaotic orders. She thought she was serving her country."

"I also connect 'Beatrix' and 'war' with hatred, Freya." Fratley continued.

Freya wiped a tear in her eyes.

"But…" Fratley thought after his last statement. "When I hear 'Freya', I think of the word 'love'…"

Hope had its way of going through the rain… and it had found Freya.

* * *

Steiner leapt off the ship just before it landed and he began kissing the ground. From her ship the Red Rose, Beatrix brushed her hair aside as she watched the man make a fool of himself. The ship landed beside the Regent's Hilde Garde. She watched as the rest of the crew came off the ship, happily motioning to each other and laughing at the knight. 

"Home!" Steiner shouted as he spat the dirt off his lips. "We are finally here!"

Quina stepped out of the ship's shade and covered its eyes with a large spoon. "Yes, yes…castle look big."

"I-It feels like forever ago," Vivi added, walking up beside the ecstatic knight.

"It was forever ago!" Eiko spouted, slapping the renowned mage on the back.

"Queen Garnet, is it not marvelous?" Steiner questioned, turning towards the ship.

Garnet stood at the exit, looking sadly at the ground. She did not respond and Steiner's euphoria was brought to a halt. The Regent came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling solemnly.

"Come now, Garnet, you must take pride in your country," Cid comforted.

"I do, Uncle, I do," she replied, continuing to stare at the ground. "I just don't think I'm ready…to move on."

"A country is only as strong as its leader." Cid said, talking to her, but looking at the others. "This great nation needs you, that is your priority. As soon as I get any news from Mikoto, you will be immediately notified. Until then, we all have our duties."

"Yes. We do."

"Come, come," Steiner said, running frantically to her to get her out into the sunlight. "A saunter through the streets of your home, Alexandria, will cheer you up."

"Perhaps…"

"Come inside, Eiko. We must be leaving right away. Take good care of her, Steiner," Cid commanded, grabbing the exit doors' handles. "And yourself."

Steiner quickly bowed. "Yes, thank you, Regent Cid. Safe travels home."

Eiko hugged everybody once or twice and ran towards her new father to head back to Lindblum.

The Red Rose's propellers came to a stop as the Hilde Garde began to ascend. Beatrix, along with her knights and the Knights of Pluto, exited their ship and followed the team of heroes through the streets of Alexandria City. People everywhere gathered to see their queen walking amongst them and cheered for their success in saving the world. The festivities started all over again as people started dancing and praising the warriors and their safe return. The faint smile on Garnet's face enlivened Steiner.

Steiner finally had everything he wanted. He was back home. He walked beside Beatrix, her beauty completely astounding him. Everybody was cheering for him and his company. Yes, everything was finally right with the world and nothing could bring him down. He could finally relax…

* * *

It wasn't long before word got around that Burmecia was being rebuilt. Freya watched as more and more Burmecians came out from hiding to help her and Fratley. They spent weeks clearing the debris off the roads and salvaging what remained of the buildings. Although Fratley couldn't even remember what house he grew up in, the process was liberating for him and his spirit grew. 

_"…I'll be glad to make some memories here."_

Freya was so pleased to see that he was enjoying himself and it lifted her spirits. She could only hope those new memories would have her in them and their love would blossom just the same. It was like…falling in love all over again.

One day, in the ever-present rain, a young Burmecian walked through the cleared streets, hands in his pockets as he watched a group of ten to fifteen other Burmecians rebuilding a wall. The team chanted, heaving and ho'ing to the orders of Freya who commanded them below.

"Is _that_ how we did it before?" A quick voice came from behind Freya.

She turned around and nearly fell over at the sight of the red-furred Burmecian. "…Puck? Is that you? Puck!"

She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him and he jumped back, trying to push her off.

"Ick! Someone help! Freya's possessed!" He yelled, which got the attention of the workers. Immediately, everyone started saying his name and came down to see him. Freya let go of him and looked surprised at Puck's response.

"I'm just joking, Freya, jeez," Puck said quickly, patting her face. He then silenced the group and stepped up on a pedestal.

"It is said…" Puck started more seriously. "That long, long ago a prophecy was engraved in a dragon's stone that when its great nation was shrouded in darkness, its king would return to take the throne and remind the world that we are still alive!"

"Puck…?" Freya started.

"Shhhh! I'm on a role." Puck quickly hushed her. "And now, with its people returning one by one, the drops shining like never before, I shall step forth and lead this country forward like no previous king had ever dreamed!

"I've been all over the world and I've seen a great many things. I may be young, but I believe my father's absence and his blood in me states that I am your ruler!"

Everybody shouted the prince's name three times and then chatted with each other, excited about their prince's surprising arrival.

"Since when did you study Burmecian history, Puck?" Freya said, laughing under breath.

Puck put his shoulder on his hips and glared at the Dragon Knight. "Insolence! I rule all! I suggest you clean my stinky feet before I behead you!"

The prince stood straight, staring her in the eyes and after a moment, they broke into laughter. Then, the prince jumped into her arms and squeezed her tight, surprising her as she slowly started hugging back.

"I'm glad to see you again, Freya," Puck said quietly to where only she could hear.

It seemed like little ole Puck had finally grown up a little. Hopefully it would be enough for him to take full charge of the kingdom. Coincidently, it was not the only surprise visit the Burmecians had that day…

Fratley came hurriedly down the street towards them. "Freya, someone has come seeking for…Puck? Is that…your name?"

"Ah, Sir Fratley the forgetful." Puck claimed, pulling aside from Freya. "Well, on with it, who is here?"

"He says he knows your name Freya…and mine," Fratley continued slightly nervous as if he were afraid.

"Of course I know of you and your honorable name, Fratley," Steiner boasted as he swiftly made his way towards the group. "And Sir Puck is here too!"

Freya jumped up at the shining knight's presence, the rain pinging off his armor. "Steiner! What…what brings you here?"

"Our ties with your country are rotten at best." Steiner responded professionally. "The people have no idea what to think of about the Burmecians. I deemed it was time to restore Alexandria's relationship with Burmecia."

And the Knights of Pluto entered, marching single-file along with several female Alexandrian soldiers, each walking proudly.

"We've come to help!"

It was a most enjoyable day. Burmecia's restoration rate doubled with the help of the Alexandrians. At first, they all scowled at each other, but it wasn't long before the groups resolved their differences and a new relationship was indeed built between the two countries.

"So, where's Beatrix?" Freya asked after a few days of grueling work.

Steiner continued lifting large stones and managed to squeak out a response. "She hath stayed back to watch over the queen."

Freya nodded, knowing that Alexandria was much different now. But, so was Burmecia and everything else in the world. She had no idea how different Fratley was too, but he was helping Steiner lift the large stone and she could hear him murmur her name the moment it came out of her mouth, anger reemerging.

"Beatrix."

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**To all: **Thanks for reading this random little piece. I'm not spending much time editing it or checking for clarity as it is all just for fun. Hope you enjoy it.

**Community Advertisement:** I've started a community with filter requirements. Take a look at it and see if you can think of any good stories that you'd like to put on it. It is, after all, a fan-based community.

**Red-eyed dragon gurl: **Two months and this is all I come up with… Pretty sad huh? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it and yeah, I just wanted to do something really different. I don't know if it will be believable, but I've got it planned out in my head.

**Ashitaka666: **Thanks as always for letting me know that you are reading my stuff. It's the only reward I get for writing it. :)


End file.
